in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
IaLR: Coffee Break/Elemental Ninjas
The previous episode almost killed the series, so I had to revive it. Cast Plot Welcome to IaLR: Coffee Break! Sit back as members from the Locked Room Gang and beyond chat, hang out, debate, and have fun in this biweekly talk show story series! You'll get to see topics like cooking, languages, who is better and much more. Stay tuned for more surprises that await the crew! Coffee Break S1E3: Elemental Ninjas episode idea by In this episode of Coffee Break, the gang (along with Akasha) talks about the mysterious controllers of the elements....the Elemental Ninjas, and discuss about some questions relating to the ninjas themselves. Story Live from Echo Creek, Los Angeles....it's IaLR: Coffee Break! * Jelo: Hello and good evening, everybody! Welcome to the very first episode of Coffee Break, where we chat about what's hot and what's cool. Moving on, introductions! I'm Gerald Edmarkson- yep, the real Gerald Edmarkson. * Star: I'm Star Butterfly, and I'm a magical princess from another dimension! * Marco: I'm Marco Diaz, Star's best friend. You guys probably already know, I'm pretty sure you guys watch SvtFoE! * Jaiden: I'm Jaiden from Jaiden Animations... * Rebecca: I'm Rebecca Parham of Let Me Explain... * CypherDen: And I'm CypherDen! * Green Shadow: Penelopea here! But you can call me Green Shadow! * Bonk Choy: I'm Bonk Choy! * Re-Peat Moss: I'm Re-Peat Moss, everyone's favorite TRICKY guy! * Starcade: What's up, dudes? It's me, Starcade! * Luan: And I'm Luan- Kyoji suddenly runs in, closing the door behind him. * Green Shadow: Kyoji? * Luan: Whoa, Kyoji, what's going on? * Kyoji: Sorry I'm late. But I'm not alone! The door collapses, revealing a masked person who takes off the mask. It's...Akasha? * Akasha: Just thought I'd drop by for the elemental ninjas episode. * Kyoji: This is out of bounds for you! * Akasha: Could I please be a part of this episode? * Jelo: Well, we keep including villains as part of our cast for some reason, so yeah, I guess so. * Kyoji: No! If you ever think of laying your nasty fingers on anyone again... * Green Shadow: Kyoji, cool it. It's just a talk show. * Kyoji: But... * Green Shadow: We're not supposed to fight here. *''to Akasha* Alright, you can come up. * Akasha: Why thank you. You're very kind. ''Suddenly, CypherDen rushes at Akasha, charging up a lightning shot. * CypherDen: Sorry, but Kyoji is right! Get out of here, villains are not welcome! *shoots the lightning shot at Akasha* * Akasha: Ouch! * Jaiden: Den, don't! * CypherDen: Sorry Jaiden, but I have to do this! * Green Shadow: Den, stop it. * Rebecca: Then why did we include villains in previous episodes?! * CypherDen: *suddenly stops* Uh, whoops. Sorry, Akasha! Hope you forgive me! * Akasha: We'll get back to that. *gives CypherDen a death stare* * Jaiden: You gotta excuse CypherDen. She can be a bit hot-headed at times. * Akasha: Whatever! Let's get this done and over with. * Luan: Everybody give a warm welcome to one of our nemeses, Akasha the Burning Shadow! * Akasha: Thanks... * Bonk Choy: So you're THE Burning Shadow I was told about? * Re-Peat Moss: You seem TRICKY. * Akasha: Indeed I am. I know shadow tricks, wanna see for yourself? *shows her Shadow Gauntlets* * Jelo: Whoa. Those look vintage. * Re-Peat Moss: On second thought, I think I'm good. TRICKY decisions. * Kyoji: Well, I'm sure this will go smoothly now that we have her around. * Bonk Choy: Let's get to the questions already! * Jelo: So, what happened to the Earth and Air ninjas anyway? * Akasha: Those fools? I haven't heard of them in a long time. * Kyoji: Hate to say it, but she has a point. I'm not sure what happened to them either. * ???: *in a soothing fairy-like voice* ''Oh, you were talking about us? * Jelo: Now why do I have a feeling this voice sounds familiar... * Green Shadow: You heard it before? I wonder who could that be. ''Gusts of wind surround the whole set. Everything's gone foggy and windy; nobody can see a thing. * Marco: What is happening? The fog fades away, and so does the wind. But out of the fog comes...a wind ninja? * Star: Hey, who's that? * Jelo: I think I have a clue as to who this person is. * Kyoji: It's an air ninja? * Green Shadow: Who is that? The wind ninja reveals herself to be a dark-skinned woman with white long hair and white eyes. * ???: I am Aerona, ninja of the wind and skies. (TBA) Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Coffee Break Category:Stories by JeloElducal